blessed_la_nouvelle_generationfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Parker Halliwell
Parker Patricia Halliwell is the middle daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and Coop and thus, are the second Cupid-Witch to ever exist, inheriting abilities from both species. She's the seventh oldest out of all her cousins. She's the younger sister to Prue Halliwell and the older sister to Paris Halliwell. Parker plays the peacemaker between her sisters, trying to avoid conflict. She's tries to be neutral, but agrees with Prue mostly when it concern Paris's safety. Parker has inherited abitilies from both species as she's the breed of a Witch and a Cupid. So far, she possess the power of Molecular Immobilization since few months only. However, Parker control very well her Cupids powers which are Beaming and Sensing. Also, she possess powers through her Cupid Ring. Parker tends to prefer her Cupid side and is very good at matching people. However, Parker will never avoid a fight as she thinks that it's her destiny to make sure that Good win. Early Life Birth Parker was born in a natural birth in the Halliwell Manor during a chaotic time when all magical beings had no powers and the mortal world gained the ability to use magic. Her uncle Leo, acted as her mother's midwife. Parker was conceived by two magical parents, a witch and a cupid, however, at the time of her birth both her parents had no magic, resulting in Parker being born with magical genes but without any magic. After magic return to their initial owners, Parker's power were returned to her as well, making her the second Cupid-Witch to exist. Four Years At the age of four, Parker and Prue are excitedly awaiting their younger sisters birth. The two of them were looked after by Billie Jenkins, while their father rushed their mother to the hospital. Prior to Fated Parker is working with her mother at the Bay Mirror as an Intern, and want to take over her mother's column. She is also start to work as a Cupid with the help of her father. Throughout Blessed here Physical Appareance Parker is an attractive women with an oval shape. She has a long and wavy brown hair, that she loves more than everything and brown-doe eyes. Parker isn't tall, but has beautiful curves that drive men crazy. Parker loves fashion but is very simple in her type of clothing. She doesn't have any defenitive taste, and altern style. Parker can wear an hippy-chic style one day and wear a more sophisticate style the other day. When she hunts demons, Parker switch to dark jean and top with combats boots and leathers. Personality Parker is easy to speak and very sweet, much like her mother. She tends to be kind and warm with people. Parker is calm and patient with people, as she know how to dealt with nervous situation or in fight. Parker is careful and know how to talk to people. You can count on her, as she will everything to help people she loves. Unlike most of her family, Parker can trust easily and always thinks that people deserve another chance. She is very smart and selfless. She puts the happiness of the over above her own. Parker is caring and loving, and is apprecied for being loyal. However, Parker can be too naive, which lead her into unpleasant situations. Once she doesn't trust someone or is dissapointed, Parker totally change. She become someone cold and mean, and mefiant, which can surprise a lot of people. Parker, when mad at someone, is indifferent to the person. Parker doesn't talk about her feelings and herself as she's pretty secret with people. Power and Abilities For more detailled explanation about Parker's powers, see Power Page. As the middle sister, she is more stronger than her little sister but is not strong as Prue. Parker possess Cupids power such as Beaming and Sensing. Recently, she developed the power of Molecular Immobilization and seems to control it quickly. Relationship Prue Halliwell Prue is Parker's big sister, and they are very close. Parker fully believe and support Prue in wathever she does while Prue is always here for her sister. Paris Halliwell Trivia